I Love You And You Don't Even Know It Yet
by CallMeJess5793
Summary: "Who are you?" As those words were said I began crying the best way my acting skills would let me. I slipped the ring I had bought for this very moment onto my finger and replied, "I am your wife Edward, I am your wife." AH. AU. Eventual Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

***I don****'****t own twilight* **

**Okay so I was sitting on the couch watching Dexter today I had this awesome idea for a story, well I thought it was awesome anyways, so I started to write and now this is where I am. **

**I hope you like it.**

**jEss Xxx **

_**Prologue**_

I was walking down the road following him, trying to see where he would go from where he just was. The café, for his daily coffee, he always got a mocha latte and blueberry bagel. It was routine.

I had loved him ever since I had laid my eyes on him, I had known I was in love with him. Like love at first sight.

He was starting to cross the road, well he was going to, I could see it, and he was slowly turning his body away from the shops and more towards the road.

I figured he was headed for the silver Volvo about twenty five meters up. It made sense. He looked like a Volvo owner.

He started to cross the road, but there was a loud beep coming from a car heading straight for him, I jumped thinking that he might get hit.

_BANG!_

Shit the car just hit him, what am I going to do? This is not what it is supposed to be like, we were supposed to get married, have children, do all of the things that any normal couple would do, and now… I would never get my chance.

Well that was until he started to move.

I walked over and knelt next to him to make sure he was okay.

"Edward? Edward? Are you okay?"

"What, who, where am I? What happened?" perfect… he doesn't remember a thing, this is my chance to make my move, to get on in.

"Edward darling, don't worry, you are going to be fine, you were hit by a car, but you're going to fine."

"Who are you?" as those words were said i began crying the best my acting skills could let me,

As my performance continued i slipped the ring i had bought for this very moment.

"I am your wife Edward, i am your wife"


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own twilight***

**Okay so her is chapter 1, from so fairly persistent begging for it to be posted, so here it is, enjoy.**

**BPoV**

"Bella, hurry up, we are going to be late. Jasper specifically said that we were to meet him at 8, its 7:52 and it takes ten minutes to get there." Alice called as I ran out of my room, grabbed my bag and ran straight for the car.

I was sitting inside it already when Alice decided she was going to get into the car.

"geez Bella, you're in a hurry, what's got into you?"

"I just want to go, you remember what jasper was like last time we were late" I lied.

"Bella, he really wasn't that bad, he wont care, I just don't like making him wait." damn she picked up on my lie.

Alice rose an eyebrow at me, and turned straight to look in my direction.

"Bella, I am not going anywhere until you tell me what's up"

"I, she, you, him, um… Edward is playing" I confessed in the end.

"Ahhh and who is this Edward?" that was my one fall out. Alice and Jasper had gone on a date, just the two of them last weekend, and I was supposed to stay back and look after Mary Alice, the cat. I didn't.

That night I decided I would go out to a club that was doing like a stand up kind of thing but for musicians, and I left Mary Alice at home while I went and checked out the musicians with Angela.

"A musician" I whispered.

"and where did you meet him?"

"at a club."

"when"

"last weekend"

"and who was looking after Mary Alice?"

"no one"

All my attempts at keeping her calm with my mumbling was feeble, as soon as she knew that no one had been at the house to looks after her precious cat, she flipped.

"YOU LEFT MARY ALICE BY HERSELF?"

"maybe?"

This seemed to be that last straw for my darling best friend. She lost it and got out of the car.

"BELLA, SHE COULD HAVE DIED, SHE COULD HAVE DROWNED. SHE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD RIGHT NOW, THEN WHERE WOULD YOUR PRECIOUS EDWARD BE?"

"not here."

"THAT'S RIGHT, BECAUSE YOU NEGLECTED HER, SHE NEEDED YOU AND YOU USED HER."

"im sorry Alice."

"DAMN RIGHT YOUR SORRY."

*****

Alice was still upset, but after about 20 minutes of her yelling and me grovelling, we decided we wouldn't keep jasper waiting any longer, and we left.

I knew that after what I had done, Alice wouldn't speak to me for a week. She counted that cat as if it was apart of her, and I knew that I had hurt her by defying her wishes, but it really was all for a good cause.

*****

When we arrived at the club, the first thing we did was explain to jasper all that had happened in the last half an hour, when we were done he just looked at me and shook his head, it felt demeaning and derogatory, almost as if to say 'how could you?'

We entered the club, and the first thing that I saw was the dance floor, and then behind that was a stage, and on that was… Edward.

"whose that hunk of hottie up on the stage." Alice whispered to herself.

"that my dear friend is Edward" I replied happily, knowing that I was forgiven just by her response. I had known her long enough to know what tone went with what feeling, admit this one told me, screw the cat, Edward was so worth it.

**I know it was short, and I am sorry, but that is how I am going to do this story. It is going to be in short takes, small scenes. **

**Its how I write get over it. But also think about how much quicker the updates will come with less words…**

**R&R pleeeeese **

**JEss Xxx**


End file.
